


Blackwall - The Stables

by elvhenphoenix



Series: Reflecting on Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Skye Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenphoenix/pseuds/elvhenphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let her have freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackwall - The Stables

Blackwall finds her in the stables, readying her horse. 

There is no expedition planned, as far as he knows, and he watches in silent curiosity as she slips a simple bridle over her horse's head. No saddle to see, and he recalls the discomfort with which she used one.

They're all worried about her. All trying to help in their own way. But what can he offer? To her, he's sure to be nothing more than a reminder of what he was - a pretender hiding in their ranks, a liar, a deserter.

At least he had the courage to stay, to try and rectify his mistakes.

He clears his throat, moving forward into the stables, and she glances up briefly. He gestures to his horse.

'A fine day.' She doesn't answer. 'I thought perhaps to join you.'

That earns him a slight stare, and, after a moment, a nod of assent.

He says nothing, but simply moves to the stall of his own mount, retrieving the saddle and bridle as he goes, and begins to prepare her for the ride. She whinnies as he belts the saddle underneath her, tossing her mane as she realises what is happening.

In the corner of his eye, he can see her gently stroking her horse's nose, a Dalish-bred beauty, waiting for him to finish. He ignores her, concentrating on the task at hand as he slips the bit between his horse's teeth and pushing the rest of the bridle over her ears. She's gentle, and patient, and it doesn't take him very long before his horse is ready, too.

He looks at the Inquisitor, then, and nods. Without answering, she leads her horse from the stables, and once she is out in the courtyard mounts him with ease. She rests comfortably, on the bare back of the stallion, and watches him as he swings himself into his own saddle. As soon as he is secured, she nudges her horse forward, practically breaking into a canter before even reaching the gates of their fortress.

People scramble out of her way, and she urges her horse forward with a sudden, desperate, intensity. He follows, only just keeping up, and the two race down the bridge from Skyhold, towards the mountains. She cheers, suddenly, whooping with wild abandon, and the sound of it makes him throw his head back and laugh with her.

It feels good to laugh, after all that's happened. No doubt she feels that too. The two of them gallop on through the mountain path, their horses snorting and whinnying as they race, the mage winning by a heartbeat.

Finally, they tire, and the two of them slow to a halt. She is pink-cheeked, flushed, and her eyes seem to sparkle. She seems almost happy, a sight he, nor anyone else, has seen for weeks.

She is Dalish, after all, Blackwall reminds himself. Let her be wild, and she might yet be happy.

The others will be glad to hear of this.


End file.
